Their might be final hours
by Thegirltrying
Summary: Kate was the first female to work on the ship. For months everything went fine, the men treated her with respect, her father treated her with respect and she had also won the love of the Chief Engineer on the ship. But one awful morning will change everything for them, it could be their final hours alive and together or a miracle could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone so this is a new fanfic story, It is about the movie finest hours, but with a twist. There is a woman on board, her name is Katarzyna Fitzgerald (Kate), and she is the daughter of the captain of the ship named Pendleton. Hope you all enjoy the story please remember to R & R.**

 **Chapter 1:**

She was the first woman allowed to work on a ship, the first woman allowed on the ship. For years there had been this line that states no woman is fit to do a man's job. Well she was here to prove them wrong. To throw out that silly old line.

Even though she was the daughter of the captain didn't mean that she was treated like a lady. She was treated like all the others, she was there to help the chief engineer. When she first came onto the boat Katarzyna saw the skeptical look Raymond Sybert (Ray) gave her. But soon she proved all the men wrong. Katarzyna Fitzgerald was no fragile woman, she was a force to recon with, the men soon accepted her as part of their own.

Months had passed with no incident, only a crack in the haul that was fixed up. But Kate knew that there was something coming, she could feel it in her gut, and her feelings never let her down. She was looking at the crack when she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders, she tilted her head back and saw that it was Ray, she smiled at him. There had been a connection between them that she could not describe. She thought at the time that it was only her imagination but after a while she noticed that he as well felt it. She looked back at the crack, she wondered if the weld they done is gonna hold. In this weather it was almost impossible she could already hear it starting to hum. She sighed and looked at Ray again "I don't know if this is gonna hold us in this storm" she says. Ray only gave her a slight smile, she knew it was his way of trying to reassure her that everything is going to be fine. She heard one of the crew members coming to stand next to them.

"You should go and sleep a little Katarzyna " he said to me, I looked at him and shook my head it was 4 am and I knew that even if I tried I would not be able to sleep. The boat suddenly rocked and she grabbed hold of the railing and shook her head. She then turned and went back to the control panel looking at it. She felt Ray moving to the opposite side, the humming of the crack got louder and Ray sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed the captain. He tried to reason with him to slow the boat down to 3 knots, but her father was stubborn he told Ray that the boat will hold.

Kate sighed softly and looked at Ray "I really hope he is right" she said but she knew that he was not going to be right. She walked over to Ray and put her arms around him, she did not care what the other men will think if they see them. She just wanted to hold him, because she did not know if it would have been for the last time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kate was standing behind Ray, when they suddenly heard a loud boom like sound. The next thing she noticed was that she was on the ground and Ray was on top of her, she closed her eyes as she felt a pain in her side, she frowned and then looked at Ray. He looked up at the crack and she looked to the side, the crack was open and it was spewing in water. Ray got up and then helped her up, "Are you okay?" he asked her and he looked her over and then he looked at her side, it was bleeding but only slightly. She pulled up her shirt and then looked at the cut, "I am fine, it is not deep" she says and she lets go of her shirt. She runs to the crack, she looks at it and shook her head.

"We need to slow this boat down" she says and turns back to Ray, he was already on it, he had the phone in his hand and was about to call the captain. She still had a bad feeling, even though the worst has happen, she sighed and then walked back to Ray who put the phone down and looked at her. "There is no answer, I am going to go sent someone to go and look" he says, Kate shook her head at him and grabbed her jacket, "I will go and take a look" she says. Ray looked at her and she could see there was doubt in his eyes and he did not want her to go, she held up her hand, "I will be fine, really besides it is my job to go out" she replied. Ray walked to her and he hugged her, "Be careful" he says.

Kate nodded and kissed him and then pulled away, she walked to the door and then looked back, "I love you..." she says and then she walks out. She walked up the stairs, she frowned slightly, she did not know what was going to be on the other side of that door. She put her hand on the door handle, she took a deep breath, "Okay, everything is going to be okay" she said softly to herself. She opened the door and then walked out, immediately the cold hit her, she zipped up her jacket and put on her hood. She lifted the lamp over her head and walked, she walked fast but with caution, just because she knows the ship like she knows her own body does not mean she must underestimate it, anything could happen. Only a slight slip might cost her, her life. The next step she took was a bad choice. There was nothing there she grabbed hold of the railing and then she saw it, the ship was torn in half. The other half was in front of her but sinking, the next moment the other half was gone.

"No!" she screamed. She fell onto her knees, and put the lamp on the ground, she started crying.

Ray was looking at the time, Kate was out too long. If she reached the captain's room she would have sent him a signal. He grabbed his coat he was on his way to the door when it opened and Kate walked in. He could see something was wrong, he grabbed the lamp out of her hand just in time and put it on the ground. He grabbed her when she wanted to fall. He picked her up in his arms and walked to one of the stairs where he put her down. He held her, "What happened" he asked her.

She was shaking, Kate did not know what to say. She looked at him, "The ship, it was torn in half the other half is gone and everyone on it" she says softly. Ray sighed and pulled her close to him...


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 3:/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ray had been holding Kate for a while, trying to let everything sink in. He could not believe that this was happening to them. He took a few more seconds to try and figure out what to do next. He looked at Kate then stood up giving out orders to the rest of the men. Everyone nodded and started working, putting on the pumps so that some of the water that was flowing in could be pumped out again. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kate was in a daze and she watched Ray and the men working, then she stood up and walked upstairs to the kitchen to make sure everyone up there was okay and that no one was hurt. She told the kitchen crew what happened and like her they all where shocked. Ray and the rest of the crew that was under came into the kitchen, and Kate could see that he was deep in thought and she wondered what he was thinking. She smiled slightly at the head chef before she walked to Ray sitting down. She could hear that the men where arguing about what they should do. Some suggested they take the life boats and the others said that there should be another way, something else they could do. Then suddenly it grew quiet and everyone turned their attention to Ray and herself, they asked Ray what he thought was the best option, since Ray was the chief engineer and the highest ranking of them all. Ray looked at them for a moment, and then he turned to Kate, she could see that he was starting to form a plan, but that he needed her to back him up, he needed the courage. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze, trying to encourage him. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ray looked back at the rest of the men, "We have the pumps, but it will only last us a few hours, once the water reaches the ventilation shafts of the pump it will stop running and we will sink" he said. Kate frowned and listened and then she added knowing where Ray was going with this, "We could run ashore" , she looked at the men and they starting arguing with her and Ray saying it was crazy and they where going to die. Ray suddenly stood up, "It is our only and best option a t the moment, if we do this right it could buy us and the search team some time, time that we need now" he said. One of the men then asked how many time they have now before they sink and Ray answered with a few but enough to get us to a shoreline if we start working now. Kate stood up wanting to get this plan going as fast as she could, she did not have time to mourn the death of her father, she will do it later when she has time and if they get out alive. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"An hour or so later they where busy trying to get everything together, there had been some trouble earlier on with one of the crew members, he wanted to get on one of the life boats. Kate wanted to walk away to talk to the man when Ray picked up and axe, Kate frowned and followed him up not knowing what he was thinking or what he wanted to do. He suddenly swinged the axe, with the angle Kate was at she could not see what he hit and screamed no. She then ran forward and saw that he had cut the rope that held the life boat. The life boat tumbled to the bottom hitting the water, she looked down and saw a massive wave picking up the boat and slamming it into the tanker's side, making it break into pieces. She suddenly heard a commotion and she looked up, she saw that the man had Ray pinned against a pole and wanted to hit him. She ran forward and grabbed his arm "Look, Ray just saved your life, the boat shattered to pieces against the tanker, this storm is too big, you would never survive it" she said and then moved in between them. She looked at the man, she could see that he was struggling, if he wanted to punch Ray he would have to get through her and that will not be easy. He lifted his hand further back and she could feel Ray moving fast, he put his harms around her waist and turned them around, she could hear the man scream in fury and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.../p 


End file.
